Life Is Not A Calm River
by Manu51
Summary: Lewis shows up completely drunk on Emma's doorstep one evening. Will she finds out what happened to him? And more importantly, will she be able to help him? Set in season 3, with some differences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20: Just Add Water or its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Lewis McCartney had it all: good friends, good grades, he was a good looking guy and he had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him and who he loved in return. Yeah, he really had it all to be happy. Little did he know that dark clouds were going to overshadow the sun in the sky of his life.

It was a Friday afternoon after school. Lewis was with his girlfriend Cleo Sertori at the JuiceNet Café. She called him saying that she needed to see him about something very important. Cleo made sure to meet Lewis at the café that day, because she knew that Emma wasn't working.

''What did you wanted to tell me?'' asked Lewis, putting his hand on Cleo's hand.

Cleo looked very tense and unsure how to say this. She cared deeply for Lewis, and she didn't want to hurt him. Still, she respected him too much to lie to the blonde guy.

''Lewis, it's not something easy to say. I want you to know that I'll always be there, no matter what happens. But things have changed, Lewis.

''What do you mean, Cleo? I don't understand.''

''Well, it's not you, Lewis. You're an amazing guy. It's just that I met another guy and I'm very interested in him. We could remain friends if you want.''

''You mean that it's over between us? asked Lewis You're breaking up with me?''

He was trying to hold back his tears, but failed to do so.

''Yes, Lewis. It's hard for me, because we had great times together as a couple. But I like someone else.''

''Alright, then go see with and leave me alone!'' said Lewis while he got up from his chair.

''Lewis, wait...''

He left money on the table for his smoothie and ran away from the café. Cleo sighed. It wasn't the way she wanted things to go.

* * *

><p>Lewis ran straight to his house, with tears in his eyes. A few weeks ago, everything was perfect and now this! <em>How is it possible? We were so happy together. <em>thought Lewis.

He unlocked the door and came in the house, before slamming it behind him. He locked the door and went to sit on the living room couch. Lewis didn't know what to do. He wanted to hit the walls and yell. At this moment, he hated how he felt inside him. It was hurting him so much to think that he would no longer kiss Cleo and tell her how much he loved her. It all came to an abrupt end, and he never saw that coming. He was not prepared for that kind of thing.

Then, he had an idea. He remembered that his mom was keeping some scotch in the glass-fronted cupboard in the kitchen. She kept that alcohol for family parties and other special occasions. Now he knew exactly what he would do.

He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, his head in a daze. Lewis opened the cupboard and took the bottle of scotch. He took a glass and poured the scotch in it. Then, he drank all the scotch in a minute. It tasted awful, but he really didn't care. It was worth if it could help him to forget about Cleo for tonight. He drank another glass of scotch, and a third one. He was starting to feel tipsy. Lewis poured scotch again in his glass and drank it. After he emptied his glass, he put the bottle back in the cupboard. He took his glass to the sink and cleaned it with water.

''Alright let's get some fresh air,'' he said out loud, even if nobody was in the house, his mom working late again.

Lewis opened the door before got out of the house. He closed the door and locked it. He struggled a little to walk, but somehow managed to keep his balance.

Without thinking, he walked until he arrived at Emma's house. He didn't know if she was home, but it was worth to try. Lewis really didn't want to stay alone with his thoughts, he was too afraid of what he could do.

He walked to the Gilbert's doorstep and rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before his friend Emma opened the door.

''Hi, Lewis. It's good to see you.'' said Emma, smiling to her friend.

''Hey, Emma. Can I come in? I'm feeling a little bit dizzy right now,'' he said.

''Of course.''

Emma stepped aside to let him come inside the house. Lewis suddenly lost his balance and was going to fall, but Emma caught him just in time. She closed the door and took him to the living room.

''Sorry about that. It's just that I don't feel very well,'' said Lewis.

''And your breath smells alcohol too.''

She helped him to sit on the couch and went to the kitchen. Emma poured some water in a glass and went back in the living room.

''Drink this, you will feel a little better,'' said Emma.

''Thanks.''

Lewis took the glass and drank all its content. He put it on the coffee table and lay back on the couch.

''Lewis, you're drunk.'' said Emma while she sat next to her friend. ''Completely drunk.''

''Yeah, I know. I had bad news.''

''What's wrong? You had a bad grade in an exam?'' asked Emma jokingly

''No, it's worse than that.'' said Lewis. ''Much worse than that.''

''Then, what happened? What's so serious that you come here drunk as a skunk?''

''Cleo broke up with me. She said she found someone else,'' said Lewis, tears forming in his eyes. ''What am I going to do without her Emma?'' He burst in tears, really hurt.

''Oh, Lewis. I'm really sorry. Come here.''

She opened her arms and pulled her friend in a hug. Lewis continued to cry in his friend's arms. Emma stroke his hair, unsure of what to say. She felt really sorry for Lewis, she knew that he loved Cleo a lot. He dated the brunette for a while, and Emma never noticed Cleo looking to another guy. She had been jealous of Cleo since she started dating Lewis, because she had a crush on the blond guy. _It's not the right time to tell him how I feel, I just need to be patient. _thought Emma.

''I don't want to bother you with my problems, Emma.'' said Lewis, while he backed away.

''Lewis, you're not bothering me at all. You're my friend, and I'm here for you.''

''You're the first person I wanted to talk to.''

''Well, I'm glad I was the first person that came in your mind.'' said Emma with a smile. ''You will find another girl who will like you, Lewis. You're intelligent, funny and kind.''

''Thanks. It's good to hear that kind of things. I don't feel very strong right now, you know.''

''Hey, it's ok. I know what it's like. Ash left me for another girl, remember? It was hard at first, but now, it's ok. I moved on. And you will too, just give you some time. Would you like another glass of water?''

''Yes, please.''

She took the glass on the coffee table and got up from the couch. Lewis dried his tears and she couldn't help but staring in his eyes. Everytime she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat. She knew that was love she felt for Lewis, but time hadn't come yet. First, he had to heal about his breakup with Cleo, after that, they would see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''Thanks Emma,'' said Lewis as she came back from the kitchen with another glass of water.

''You're welcome,'' she said while she sat back on the couch next to him. ''I'll always be there to lend a hand whenever you need help, Lewis.''

''I really appreciate that. Unlike Cleo, it proves I can trust you.''

''I can't believe she broke up with you to date another guy. She must be completely out of her mind!'' said Emma, with anger in her voice.

''Well, maybe she feels better with a guy who doesn't know her secret. It's probably simpler for her that way, I guess.'' said Lewis, trying to be philosophical despite the sadness he was feeling.

''If it's what she thinks, she is mistaken. You always showed her how much you cared about her and tried to protect her from various dangers, and it's how she thanks you! She's acting very ungrateful towards you.''

''Well, unfortunately there's nothing I can do. She made her mind. I'm a total loser.''

''It's not true and you know it, Lewis! You're the smartest guy I ever met! You will achieve great things in future, I'm sure.'' said Emma.

''Yeah, what a great life ahead of me: rich, famous, but lonely and nothing in my life except my job, which means long evenings alone at home, equals depression and dying younger.''

''Lewis, you will meet plenty of other girls! Your life is not over because Cleo broke up with you. You're only seventeen, Lewis. I'm sure you will meet a lot of interesting girls next year at university. You still want to go to university, right?'' asked Emma.

''Probably, I just don't know which one yet. It's pretty hard to make a decision about that.'' said Lewis.

His phone rang at this moment. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. The screen read _Zane. _He had forgotten he was supposed to meet Zane at the JuiceNet around 8 that evening. He let his phone ring until _missed call_ appeared on the screen. Then, he shoved it in his pocket. If that was important, Zane could leave a message, Lewis wasn't in the mood right now.

''Why didn't you answered your phone?'' asked Emma.

''I'm not in the mood right now.''

''Who called you?''

''It was Zane. He can leave a message, I'll call him back tomorrow.''

''Maybe it was important.''

''Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow and besides, I prefer to stay here, talking with you.''

''Thanks Lewis, it's really nice to say that.'' said Emma, flashing him a happy smile.

* * *

><p>Zane hung up his phone. It was 8:20 pm and Lewis was supposed to meet him outside the JuiceNet Café at 8:00 pm. <em>Maybe he has a lot of things on his mind right now and that he just forgot we were supposed to meet here. <em>thought Zane.

He was trying to convince himself that everything was alright, he couldn't help to think that something bad happened to his friend. _I'll go to his house, he's probably there._

Zane began walking and arrived at Lewis' house in twenty minutes, because it wasn't very far from the JuiceNet. When he arrived at the house, he noticed that Mrs. McCartney's car wasn't in the driveway. He knew that Mrs. McCartney worked late sometimes, that's why he wasn't surprised to notice her car wasn't there. Zane walked the path leading to the house and once he was on the porch, he rang the doorbell. After a few minutes without an answer, he rang the doorbell again. When he saw that time went by and nobody answered the door, he decided to go take a walk on the beach, confused about the situation.

* * *

><p>''I'm happy I decided to come here, said Lewis. I didn't want to stay alone, especially in my state. I could have done something stupid.''<p>

''Really? And what would you have done?'' asked Emma, afraid of the answer she could get.

''I'm pretty sure I could have gone as far as committing suicide, answered Lewis. I was feeling like shit when Cleo dumped me. I still feel like that.''

''Lewis, don't ever talk about committing suicide. Cleo is not worth it. You're a great guy Lewis, don't ever forget that,'' said Emma, while putting a hand on Lewis' shoulder.

Emma felt her heart beating fast. She couldn't help it every time she was around Lewis, she was feeling that way. She never told about her crush on Lewis to anyone, except for Rikki, who she knew she could trust with her secret. Rikki and she sometimes had arguments, but they always made up. After all, they were close friends and they went through a lot of things together, along with Cleo.

Lewis smiled to Emma and put a hand on her hand, making Emma feel like she was melting.

''Thank you, Emma. You're really good to cheer up somebody. By the way, I never noticed how much you have beautiful eyes.''

''Thanks.'' said Emma, her cheeks blushing.

Lewis took her hands in his and looked in her blues eyes. He was seeing Emma in a whole new light. Even after spending a lot of time around her, he never really noticed before that evening that she was so beautiful. He liked that when she smiled to him and said comforting things.

''Emma, I don't feel like going back home. Do you mind if I stay here overnight?''

''Of course not Lewis! I would be happy to have some company tonight.''

Lewis let go of her hands and stood up from the couch.

''I'll go to my house to take some clothes for tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?'' asked Lewis.

''Yeah, just a few minutes please. I'll go to the bathroom before we leave.''

''Sure, no problem.''

Emma went to the bathroom upstairs. After that, she came back in the living room where Lewis was waiting for her. She took her keys and her phone and they walked out of the door. Emma locked the front door and they were off to Lewis' house.


End file.
